gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a member of the Crystal Gems. During her alignment with the Gem Homeworld, she was caught in the Rebellion and got poofed by a Bismuth, so Homeworld mistook her for a Crystal Gem and imprisoned her within a magical mirror. She would remain in the mirror for thousands of years until she eventually convinced Steven to free her. Once she returned to Homeworld, she was forced back to Earth by Peridot and Jasper, the latter whom she fused with into Malachite to imprison and take her anger out on her. After she unfused and decided she had no other choice but to live on Earth as she trapped a highly regarded soldier, Lapis lived at the Barn with the newly reformed Peridot until the threat of another war became a reality. She left Earth and took the Barn with her to the Moon until Steven found and convinced her to come back, but she decides to leave the Moon after he has another vision of the Diamonds. However, she returns to Earth to fight against the Diamonds in "Reunited", becoming a Crystal Gem in the process. She made her debut in "Mirror Gem". Appearance Lapis Lazuli has a slim figure, cyan skin, and blue chin-length hair, arranged in almost the same as that of Pearl, although her bangs are slightly longer, with a fringe that covers her entire forehead, which occasionally looks messier and round, royal blue eyes. Her gemstone is embedded in her back, which takes the form of a water droplet. Pre-regeneration (debut) Lapis wore a backless blue halter crop top with an upward-facing navy triangle, which ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. She also wore a flowing cobalt blue skirt, which is calf-length with a downward-facing navy triangle and wore no shoes. Before Steven healed her cracked gemstone, Lapis had reflective eyes without pupils and appears with a blue navy tone. Post-regeneration (current) After regenerating shortly before the event of "Change Your Mind", Lapis wears a backless, halter crop tank top that is blue on top and navy on the bottom resembling half a star. She also wears puffy dark-blue pants, which represent the second half of the star tied up by a bronze-gold ribbon, and matching sandals. It can be noted that Lapis' hair and skin colors are slightly different shades. Her hair is longer and messier in the back and fringe, while the bangs on the sides of her face are a little shorter. Her summoned wings have a darker shade of blue now, but it isn't confirmed if it is intentional or a mistake. Personality While it is unknown what Lapis was like before being trapped in a mirror, the suffering of being trapped for over 5,000 years has changed her deeply. It was a recurring theme for her to be used by others and these experiences have cemented in her a general mistrust of others: Furious and cannot let things go, she initially harbored a hatred and mistrust for the Crystal Gems since they knew she was in the mirror but never helped. She had a strong dislike towards Peridot because she had dragged her back to Earth, being unforgiving and grumpy towards when she didn't accept her apologies and rudely destroying her gifts. In "Room for Ruby", it is shown that Lapis doesn't trust strangers when she meets them, being skeptical of Navy's appreciative behavior when she lived in the barn. On the other hand, Lapis opened up to Steven for showing kindness towards her, being the one to free her and heal her cracked Gem. After having a talk with him, she eventually warms up to her and does a good deed by defending Peridot and Steven from the Rubies, showing that she is slowly starting to forgive and be friendlier with the Crystal Gems. In "The New Crystal Gems" it is shown that Lapis is neutral and somewhat indifferent, barely recognizing Connie most of the time until she came to respect Connie in how she could deal with Steven's life. In "Alone at Sea", Lapis reveals a cynicism about herself which borders on self-hatred, harboring a deep regret for her actions as Malachite and those in "Gem|Ocean Gem]", particularly her belligerence against Steven and Jasper. She briefly doubts whether she is different from Jasper, but gathers the resolve to avoid reigniting their abusive relationship with Steven's encouragement. Having being captured several times, Lapis was constantly grappling for control as Malachite not only for Steven but for her own reasons. Still though, she still shows a profound fear of responsibility, immediately rebuffing Greg's offer for her to be captain of the boat before Steven reassures her by insisting that they all be first mates and share responsibility. Furthermore, Lapis felt insecure about taking a long time to understand how things work on Earth while Navy was able to do it on the first try, being glad to find out that Navy was still loyal to Homeworld and everything she did was a charade to get back the Roaming Eye. When confronted with an enemy stronger than herself, Lapis usually displays a defeatistic and pessimistic approach, believing that putting up a struggle can only make the situation worse. She delivers a frantic message to Steven about the approaching invasion and begged him to submit to Homeworld should they cross paths in "The Message", giving similar advice when Steven stumbled across her in "Jail Break" by mentioning that Homeworld might go easy on them if they follow orders. In "Raising the Barn", she packs up the Barn and flees Earth in order to avoid another war at the hands of the Diamonds, still not being comfortable enough defending the planet from a Homeworld attack. She wanted Steven and Peridot to flee Earth with her, but she decided to leave of her own and took the Barn (her comfort zone) when they refused. However, in "Reunited", Lapis makes a surprising, brave appearance and officially proclaims herself to be a Crystal Gem, joining the fight against Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond, showing that she would rather be with her new friends in her real home than be alone anymore. Some of Lapis' notable characteristics are her strong willpower and her lack of hesitation to anyone who stands against her: Even with a cracked gemstone, she managed to control the Earth's entire ocean through sheer determination in order to return to Homeworld which she considerate "her home", though she can be rather inconsiderate and indifferent in her ways as this act could damage the human race or the planet. Once her gemstone was healed, she flew a vast distance through space to eventually reach Homeworld. Her strength of mind is so great that she suppressed the equally resolved Jasper for months on end. Detrimentally though, Lapis can be stubborn and hesitant in cooperate or accept help from others unless she has no other choice, refusing to be set free by Steven in "Jail Break" or doesn't want to tell the Crystal Gems her location for them to find her and aid in the situation in "Chille Tid". However, most of these situations steems from returning a favor to/"help" Steven without involving him in more dangerous situations or simply mistrust towards others from previous encounters. Having gone through several traumatizing events, Lapis gradually showed a more dour and deadpan side to her, especially after facing Peridot again. She is upset when she discovers that Peridot has been keeping information that she had deemed too substantial, suggesting that she considers herself emotionally stable enough to overcome her most of her past traumas. She was able to resist Blue Diamond's pathokinesis thanks to how much trauma she has been through, barely shedding a tear upon being hit by the aura. However, Lapis ranges from being deadpan to emotional throughout the show, as seen in "Alone in the Sea" where she appears to be more lively and cheerful out of curiosity towards Earth but seems less enthusiastic in "Beta" possibly due to her encounter with Jasper as implied by Peridot's reluctance to mention her name around her. After overcoming the majority of her traumas, Lapis' true personality seems to be extremely laid back, almost blasé and even somewhat lazy. She seems to be barely fazed towards events like the Rubies' return and Andy Demayo yelling at her, being typically seen sitting or lounging around while watching Camp Pining Hearts ''or reading. Similar to Amethyst, she has a habit of sleeping despite not having to, resting on an amp like a pillow while everyone is gathered on the beach at the end of Change Your Mind with Peridot noting that she snores. "Beta" shows that Lapis has acclimated to living in the barn. Although she is still dour to an extent, she has helped renovate the barn and become comfortable living with Peridot, creating pieces of art they call "meep morps" and helping to do a farm through her hydrokinesis. In the podcast, Rebecca Sugar describes Lapis as a vulnerable character who is taken advantage of constantly but interested in opening up to people who offer her kindness, like Steven. In the same podcast, she says that Lapis is constantly grappling for some kind of control, but once she has it she is scared that she will do something bad with it. It was when she was Malachite that she exercised control to take out her hate on Jasper, and then when they separated, she started to harbor regrets for that desire. She is unable to find direction because she can't see a big part of herself clearly even when it is exposed to everyone else. During her time with Peridot, Lapis was still living in fear as she doesn't see the difference between leaving Earth and hiding like a refugee on the planet. She has more fear because she has experienced the horror Homeworld can dish out, unlike Peridot who hasn't had such conflict that she lost to.[1] Being a realist, Lapis acknowledges that Homeworld is targeting Earth, so her first instinct is to flee the planet to not be caught in the conflict or have any interaction with the Diamonds again. Peridot and Steven support the idea of fighting back, but she tries to solve problems for herself instead due to having trouble asking and actually using this assistance, leading to her fleeing the planet with the barn. Abilities Lapis possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She is mentally strong, as she is able to overtake Jasper when they are fused. She has also gone through so much traumatic stress, she is immune to Blue Diamond's Radiated Pathokinesis. She claims she's "felt worse." Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Aqua Aura. * When fused with Ruby, they form an unnamed fusion (previously Iolite). * When fused with Peridot, they form Chrysocolla. * When fused with Jasper, they form Malachite. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Chalcedony. * When fused with Pearl, they form Rainbow Moonstone. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Hauyne. * When fused with Orange Sapphire, they form Emmonsite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Tanzanite. * When fused with Jasper and Ice, they form Moss Agate. * When fused with Amethyst and Ice, they form Kornerupine. * When fused with Ice and Sapphire, they form Lavendulan. * When fused with Pearl and Ice, they from Jeremejevite. * When fused with Peridot and Ice, they form Vauxite. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Ice, they form Aurichalcite. * When fused with Jasper and Marshallsussmanite, they form Goodletite. * When fused with Eyeball, Jasper, and Ice, they form Carpholite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Ice, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Jasper, Amethyst, and Ice, they form Bertrandite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Ice, they form Blue Abalone. * When fused with Pearl, Sapphire, and Ice, they form Pacific Opal. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Jasper, they form Kosmochlor. * When fused with Ice, Pearl and Rose Quartz, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Jasper, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst, they form Botallackite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Rose Quartz, and Ice, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Bismuth, Jasper, Peridot, Sapphire, Ruby, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Chrome Diopside and Coral, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Natural Abilties *'Enhanced Durability': Lapis appears to be rather durable, surviving the crash of Peridot's spaceship without needing to retreat into her gemstone to heal. *'Enhanced Strength': Lapis has slightly superhuman strength, enabling her to lift fragments of Peridot's warship while injured and to crush her recorder without effort. Unique Abilities *'Hydrokinesis': Lapis Lazuli has immense power over water and liquid material. She also can control liquids that are only partially composed of water, such as orange juice. She used the Earth's entire ocean to her advantage, even weighing opponents down. Lapis can form water into various constructs that she can control, including hands to smite enemies or use as a platform, chains to entangle or trap enemies with, divide the sea to make a path, and form a section of the Atlantic Ocean[[ 2 ]] into a space elevator. Her power is enough to stun Blue Diamond for a short period of time. ** '''Water Generation': In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. It is unknown whether the water is somehow stored within her gemstone, or if she simply condensed the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. **'Matter State Manipulation': Lapis is able to change the state of matter of water, causing it to turn into ice. This is first shown when her Crystal Gem water clones create matching weapons of ice. She can also manipulate the density of the ice formed, as the ice weapons created by the clones were strong enough to contend with the actual weapons of the Crystal Gems. **'Hydromimicry': Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of her enemies, which possess the same fighting styles as the originals (water Garnet's strength, water Amethyst's constant shapeshifting, etc.) They also can regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. **'Water Bubbles': Lapis is able to form water bubbles that can contain objects. These bubbles are similar to standard Gem Bubbles but instead hold liquid. * Water Wings: Lapis can summon and remove water wings-like constructs extend from her gemstone, which can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. Her wings have allowed her to fly between planets and reach Homeworld from Earth in less than a year, although it is unknown whether she flew directly to Homeworld. Unlike her other abilities, Lapis cannot summon her wings with a cracked gem. ** In "Change Your Mind ", Lapis was shown altering the shape of her water wings (i.e. into fists) * Memory Projection: Lapis is able to project any of her memories onto a mirror-like surface, an ability she was still able to use while trapped in the mirror. While she uses this ability, her eyes lose their pupils and become silvery and reflective, similar to how they looked when her gemstone was cracked. * Pathokinetic Resistance: Due to the variety of traumatic and stressful experiences she has been through, Lapis is shown to be left virtually unaffected by Blue Diamond's incapacitating emotional waves, claiming "I've felt worse." In addition, she is mentally strong enough to overtake and subdue Jasper for a long time when they were fused. * Water-Walking: Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Opal and Lion. Relationships Steven Universe Lapis Lazuli became friends with Steven in "Mirror Gem" when Pearl gave him Lapis' mirror, which was supposed to inform Steven of Gem history. Soon after, Lapis began to talk to Steven via the recordings of the mirror, and they became good friends. She wanted to get out of the mirror, and she told Steven how to help her out. After she was free, she warned Steven not to trust the Crystal Gems. However, in "Ocean Gem", her actions were driven by desperation and thirst for revenge for the years locked in the mirror. This caused her to act violently towards Steven and his acquaintances, nearly drowning him. Steven is greatly upset by her unwillingness to have a civil conversation about her predicament, and summons his shield for the second time ever, something he only does in extreme emotion. This conflict is solved when the two are able to talk, and Steven gets to see Lapis' side of the story. After getting a clear understanding of Lapis' dilemma, he heals her gemstone with his saliva, therefore restoring her to her true form. She thanked Steven before she flew back to Homeworld. In "The Message", Lapis was shown to care for Steven enough to warn him of impending danger from Homeworld and, due to their advanced technology, advised him to not put up a fight, as they would not stand a chance against the Homeworld Gems. In "The Return", she tried to convince Jasper that Steven was just a human and had no connection with the Crystal Gems. When Jasper discovered that Steven has Rose Quartz's power, Lapis begged her not to hurt him, showing that she greatly cares for Steven's well-being. In the episode "Jail Break" Lapis chose to be imprisoned despite the attempts made by Steven to help her. Later, she fuses with Jasper despite Steven trying to convince her but only to double-cross Jasper to protect Steven by putting herself in the bottom of the ocean as Malachite. In "Chille Tid", she somehow connects to Steven via dreams. She rejects Steven's multiple offers for help before scaring him as Malachite. In that same episode, she told Steven that the decision to imprison Jasper as Malachite was to keep him safe. As soon as Lapis was free of Jasper and safely moved to the barn, Steven showed considerable concern for her well-being, frequently checking on her while she recovered. Shortly after awakening and preparing to leave again, Lapis explains that she feels she does not belong on Earth. Steven, though feeling dejected, understands and wishes Lapis good luck. A little while later Lapis returns to the barn, realizing that while she does not feel right on Earth, she cannot return to Homeworld since she deceived Jasper. Steven, discovering her in her depressed state, decides to show her that the Earth is not a bad place to live, showing Lapis the serene country, dazzling Empire City, and the disillusioned Jersey. Ending at the w:c:su:Galaxy Warp, Lapis, re-experiencing the trauma of the last time she was there, decides to tell Steven about how she came to be trapped in the mirror. After releasing some tension Lapis returns Steven to the barn, deciding that though she can not go home, she is no longer trapped and chooses to live on Earth. In "Barn Mates", Lapis shows that she only really responds to Steven, mostly talking only to him directly or coming when he calls. It's also shown that despite her trust in Steven, she is not above criticizing him and his choices. In "Hit the Diamond", she participates in the baseball game because Steven asked her to despite saying the plan "sucks". "Alone at Sea" shows her laughing and happy as Steven leads her by the hand, and goes on the boat because he asks her to. She also blames herself for the trip being a disaster, wanting to enjoy it because Steven wanted her to. In "Video Chat", it is shown that when Peridot had shown the current video chat screen to Lapis, she rushed to the computer, thinking he was trapped and tries to "free" him, meaning she deeply cares about him and will try her best to save him if he is trapped. In "Raising the Barn", Lapis offers Steven the chance to flee Earth with her and Peridot to remain safe from the Diamonds. Steven declines the offer, but affirms that he won't try to talk her and Peridot out of it if they don't feel safe on Earth. In "Can't Go Back", after Ronaldo discovers the presence of the barn on the moon, Steven immediately goes to check it out. Lapis is surprised that he came and explains that she felt incredibly lonely once she left the galaxy. She also reveals she had been watching the others via an old Diamond observation device. Steven almost successfully talks Lapis into going back, explaining how things can and will be okay. Lapis is convinced to return until Steven has a dream about the Diamonds and immediately perceives it as a vision of future events and flees. In "Reunited", Lapis returns to Earth and hugs Steven, declaring herself a Crystal Gem. Greg Universe While the two never met face-to-face until "Alone at Sea", Lapis left a deep impression on Greg. Being the first time he followed his son on a mission involving "magical Gem stuff", he was already apprehensive when they set out on their mission. When Lapis created water duplicates that attacked them - and wrecked his van - he became terrified of her. This is later reflected in "The Message", where he sings a short intro of a song he has written called "Water Witch". The song initially portrays Lapis in a negative light as a villain, until Steven objects, and explains that Lapis was not mean at all; she only wanted to go home. In "Alone at Sea", Greg is shown getting along with Lapis and even helps Steven surprise her with a trip on a boat he had rented. However, when introducing himself to her, he carelessly reminds Lapis about how she injured his leg during their first encounter, though he seems to have for the most part put the past behind him and seems willing to give her a second chance. He even teaches Lapis how to fish. He is also shown to be amazed by Lapis' power when she uses her power over water in an attempt to catch fish, though Greg suggests they fish the old-fashioned way. Crystal Gems Lapis was initially shown to have a deep-seated distrust of the Crystal Gems, going so far as to warn Steven not to trust them, saying they only cared about Earth and not their own kind, referring to their part in the war, whereas she says "I never believed in this place." As shown in "Same Old World", while the Crystal Gems didn't directly imprison Lapis inside the mirror, their rebellion led to her being "poofed" and turned into a tool by her fellow Homeworld Gems, who mistook her for a Crystal Gem: Given that the mirror in which she was imprisoned was known to the Crystal Gems (having most recently been stored in Pearl's gem), it wasn't clear how much about Lapis they knew. However, one of the sources of her anger was the likelihood that they didn't know about her, as she angrily shouted at them "You three knew I was in there. Did you even wonder who I used to be?" Although her animosity is towards the Crystal Gems as a group, Lapis shared negative feelings towards Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl specifically, as they didn't help her after they had found her. She does seem to be warming up to them, as evident in "Hit the Diamond", where she happily returns Ruby's offer of a high-five and participates in gossip with Pearl and Amethyst about Ruby and Sapphire flirting. Later in "Gem Harvest", Lapis is on good terms with the Crystal Gems helping them make dinner for Andy and sat down with them at dinner and joked with them. Lapis also agreed to stay on Earth with Peridot to protect Beach City when Garnet asked them to in "Adventures of Light Distortion". Later, during the events of "The New Crystal Gems", Lapis seems to have no problem standing in as a Crystal Gem, acting like them or being associated with them, attempting to stand in for Amethyst by imitating her mannerisms and styling her bangs over her left eye, though she shows more interest towards Garnet. However, Lapis demonstrates that she isn't seriously committed to the Crystal Gems' mission of protecting Earth in "Raising the Barn", choosing instead to leave the planet in anticipation of a Homeworld attack. However, in "Reunited" she makes a surprise return to Earth, deciding to stand by and support her friends against their common enemies. She is warmly welcomed back by the Crystal Gems, officially joining their ranks and aiding them in their fight against the Diamonds. Peridot As revealed in "Cry For Help", Lapis was initially summoned to be Peridot's informant during her invasion of Earth and was held a prisoner in her spaceship. She seemed to be very scared of her and/or the advanced technology at her disposal, in "The Message". In "Same Old World", Lapis is surprised and upset to see Peridot and tells her that the barn is her home now, being angry with the latter for having interrogated her and using her. With the help of Steven, Peridot tries to make it up to her with gifts and cards in "Barn Mates", but Lapis still harbors resentment and doesn't accept them. Peridot admits that she identifies with Lapis' loneliness and asks her what she wants, which Lapis tells her to leave. Peridot does since she knows it is for the best, but Steven asks why Lapis will not give Peridot a chance as she is really trying, to which Lapis skeptically asked him of his trust in Peridot until Steven explained Peridot has changed. A Homeworld tracking vessel then arrives chasing Peridot and soon is ready to shoot her, but Lapis then steps in front of the Peridot and uses her hydrokinesis to protect her. She later asks if Peridot is okay, showing she is slowly learning to forgive Peridot's actions and give her a chance. In "Hit the Diamond", Lapis nonchalantly agrees to play baseball against the Rubies to get them to leave, proving that she somewhat cares about Peridot's safety. In "Beta", the two appear to be closer, sharing some interest like watching Camp Pining Hearts, making modern art (or "meep morp", as they call it), and making music to impress their visitors, Steven and Amethyst. In "Gem Harvest", Lapis enjoys farming with Peridot using her hydrokinesis. During the feast, the latter is the only one who laughs at Lapis' jokes with her and even predicts when Lapis is willing to high-five her. Peridot seems to be considerate of Lapis' feelings, trying not to use the "J Word" (Jasper) around her and clings onto her when Amethyst (shapeshifted as Jasper) asks them if they wanted to be her prisoners when the rubies returned. Lapis is also more willing to respond to Peridot's calls, responding when Peridot tells her she is going out and asks whether she needs anything, and reaching out to try to catch Peridot's bow tie when she threw it, though it sailed over Lapis' head. Lapis and Peridot eventually "adopt" Pumpkin, a living pumpkin Steven creates that acts like a dog. In "Room for Ruby", they are shown at sunrise sitting on the tractor with Pumpkin nested in Peridot's arms, looking for shooting stars to wish on. Though she jokes about how Lapis' snoring, Peridot becomes more concerned and sympathetic of her feelings toward Navy, who was able to adapt Earth's operations quickly, the opposite of Lapis' experience. Peridot rushes after Lapis after she runs into the barn, reassuring her that there was nothing wrong with thinking the way she has. "Raising the Barn" reveals that Peridot had been moderating her speech when around Lapis in order to avoid upsetting her. Lapis was upset when she learned this, presumably having believed that Peridot was always honest with her. She wanted and expected Peridot to flee Earth with her, but left without her when Peridot makes clear that she will stay and fight with the Crystal Gems. In "Can't Go Back" when Steven attempts to persuade Lapis to return, she asks "what would Peridot say?", proving she values Peridot's opinion highly and is concerned about how Peridot views her. When Lapis finally returns to Earth in "Reunited", she seems nonchalant to see Peridot, unlike the latter, who eagerly runs up to talk to her. Bismuth It is heavily implied that the gem that poofed Lapis under the gem war was Bismuth. But thousands of years later, she seems to have either forgiven Bismuth, just not recognise her or Bismuth wasn't really the gem who poofed her at all. When they first meet in "Reunited", they barely interact at all, but Bismuth pushes Steven and Lapis aside while they are hugging, but she doesn't seem to be offended by this as she likely knows the seriousness of the situation. When she is later poofed by Yellow Diamond, Bismuth took care of her and Peridot while the other Crystal Gems are on Homeworld. When Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth later show up on Homeworld in Yellow and Blue Diamonds arm ships in "Change Your Mind", their relationship seems to have evolved immensely, such as when Bismuth helps Lapis land safely on the ground after they come out of the ships. Later in the episode, Lapis is shown holding Bismuth while they attack the Diamond Mech. Jasper When Lapis returned to Homeworld, she was forced into helping to defeat/capture the Crystal Gems. Jasper was made her superior and didn't seem to care much for her, having no problems with imprisoning her after finding out Lapis withheld information from her. The former also called her "a brat" after she tried to escape from the destroyed Gem warship. However, Jasper coerces Lapis to fuse into Malachite in order to fight the Crystal Gems, but Lapis double-crossed Jasper by using her power to control the water and imprison both of them at the bottom of the ocean. Lapis shows a lot of mistrust, hatred, and fear towards Jasper, mostly due to Jasper's aggression towards Steven and her ill treatment of her, projecting all her anger and indignation on being a constant prisoner on her. She has no problem with being fused with her if it means the protection of Steven, sacrificing her freedom, taking Jasper underwater and mentally tangling with her for even temporary control of their unstable fusion in order to keep him safe. Even after Jasper gains enough control over Malachite to break her chains, Lapis continues to struggle for control, causing Malachite to hesitate in her thoughts for a short time. Despite the nature of their fusion and the antagonistic relationship they had while fused, Lapis is shown to be struggling to adjust to no longer being fused with Jasper, as she had been together with her for so long that she actually missed her (a common symptom of being within an abusive relationship) until meeting with her again. Since she is the one who kept Jasper stuck with her as Malachite for the majority of their time as a fusion, the aforementioned symptom borders on Lima Syndrome: Jasper is shown to be desperate to fuse back into Malachite, even attempting to persuade Lapis to fuse with her again and states she has changed. However, Lapis came to realize that what she missed about Jasper was not her company but a person she despised enough to take her anger out on, refusing to fuse. Understanding that their relationship is unhealthy, Jasper blames Steven and attempts to shatter him, but Lapis, fortunately, punches her away into the ocean. Blue Diamond Before her entrapment in the mirror, Lapis presumably served under Blue Diamond. It is unknown what her opinion was on the Diamonds before she was freed from her prison, but she does try to return to Homeworld promptly afterward. However, by "Reunited", it is shown that Lapis' view of the Diamonds has diminished greatly, as she defends the Earth against Blue Diamond (who is appalled to see Lapis Lazuli as a traitor). She is also the only Gem that can withstand Blue Diamond's pathokinesis, offering the simple explanation, "I've felt worse." During "Change Your Mind" she seemed fine with the idea of fighting all three Diamonds at once. Connie Maheswaran In "The New Crystal Gems", Lapis Lazuli is stern but neutral toward Connie since it is the first time they have met in person. Connie tries to remind her who she is, saying that she almost drowned her when she stole the ocean though Lapis responded: "I almost drowned a lot of people." After some time as the Crystal Temps, Lapis began to understand and respect Connie more, especially since Connie's speech near the end was on the level of Steven's speech. Navy In "Room for Ruby", Lapis was willing to teach Navy how the Earth functioned out of comradeship. When Navy grows quickly accustomed to the Earth's wonders, she grows more suspicious of the behavior until she succumbs to distress over Navy's outpacing adaptation, breaking down into fury and remorse. However, Lapis is relieved in the end when Navy admitted to acting out her behavior and laughs joyfully knowing her slow adaptation is normal. Gemology Gemstone Information * Lapis Lazuli, by definition, is a rock primarily composed of lazurite, calcite, and pyrite. * Lapis Lazuli is a birthstone of September, along with Sapphire. It is also assigned to the planet Jupiter. * Lapis Lazuli is considered to be fairly tough, but it is also fairly soft at 5-6 on the Mohs scale. * Lapis Lazuli is considered a stone of truth and friendship. * Lapis Lazuli in crystal healing is associated with intuition, psychic abilities, and astral projection. * Lapis Lazuli can be substituted by dyed jasper. * Lapis Lazuli's chemical formula is Na3Ca(Si3Al3)O12S•CaCO3•FeS2. This is because lapis lazulis are made of: ** Lazurite (Na3Ca(Si3Al3)O12S) ** Calcite (CaCO3) ** Pyrite (FeS2) * Lapis Lazuli were normally associated with power and gods, even being found in statues of gods. This matches with Lapis's overwhelming power as a single Gem who is able to fight three other Gems (one being a fusion) to a standstill even with her own gemstone cracked. * Dreaming of Lapis Lazuli gemstones foretells faithful love, which perfectly aligns with Lapis's interactions with Steven's dreams. * Lapis Lazuli will become damaged when submerged in water, mirroring the destructive Malachite deteriorating at the bottom of the ocean. Gemstone Gallery Category:Lapis Lazulis Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Characters